


Home

by MuscleMemory



Series: SH Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: For the sh writing challenge on tumblr. 
Prompt: Book 
Magnus comes home to find Alec wearing something unexpected. Just a bit of fluff.





	Home

Magnus knows Alec's there when he steps through his portal into the loft. And even if he didn't feel it, the Chairman is curled up in a black jacket on the couch.   
  
Magnus smiles fondly and looks around, not finding the owner of said jacket. Until he spots a dim trace of light under the door to his study.  
  
He opens the thick wooden door silently, peeking inside. His heart stutters and he feels how a warmth settles around his insides he never wants to miss again.   
  
Alec’s sprawled in Magnus' favorite, very old, yet comfortable armchair, his long legs angled up, his bare feet pressed against one armrest, his back against the other. Magnus' big black and white candles are burning on the desk, and the heavy rain is prattling against the window. It's a cozy atmosphere and an enchanting sight.   
  
There's a large book resting in Alec's lap, but what surprises Magnus is the unusual item sitting around his eye. He recognizes it, of course, his Monocle that usually sits on his bust of Alexander the Great. He finds this highly amusing, and even more endearing.   
  
He walks fully into the room. "Alexander, when I teased you about wearing accessories I didn't expect you to take it to this rather extraordinary style."   
  
He smirks as Alec startles and the Monocle falls off his eye, but he catches it, looking rather flustered. "And I have never seen someone managing to look sexy wearing one of these. You are full of surprises." Magnus smiles mischievously and walks closer.   
  
"Uh, well, I just..." Alec's rubbing his neck. "Wanted to see how it works, and looks..." He glances up at Magnus who's standing in front of him now. Alec's eyes seem like golden sparks in the candle light, and Magnus feels how his skin tingles, the warmth he felt turning into untamed heat.   
  
"You know what's mine is yours, and you can play around with all my things, except for the potions." He takes the book and Monocle from Alec, magics the book back to where it was, and swiftly moves into his boyfriend's lap, his arms sneaking around Alec's neck.   
  
"I prefer you playing around with me anyway." He grins seductively and places the Monocle back on Alec's eye, admiring the view, gently trailing a finger along the skin just under Alec's eye, further to his cheek and down his neck, over his favorite rune. Alec's shiver infects his own skin.   
  
One of Alec’s arms is flung around Magnus' waist, and he feels Alec's fingers playing with a loose strand of his hair. "I missed you."   
  
Magnus is caught a little off guard by his boyfriend's genuine words and soft expression. He does surprise him every day. And his feelings for him keep spiraling into the infinite.   
  
"Alexander, my love, I missed you, too. But we don't have to now." Magnus leans in to let their lips touch, smiling against Alec's mouth as he feels the Shadowhunter's arms tightening around his body, pressing him closer.   
  
He readily opens his mouth to let Alec's tongue explore as he pleases, Magnus' fingers tangling in Alec's soft hair, neither of them caring as the Monocle falls from Alec's eye again.   
  
Everything feels wonderful, familiar and right, now. And as long as they will come home to each other, everything will be.


End file.
